Council
City’s current Structure: Five member Primogen council, a representative from each clan. This representative is rarely the head of the clan. But they are the ones that decide the City’s fate. Then there is the Sheriff, the Harpy, and the Keeper of Elysium. NOTE: the Carthians and, to a lesser degree, the Ordo Dracul are pushing for a ten seat council. Aiming to allow each covenant to have a representative also. ' ' The Laws of the City: 1- Masquerade - Let no human speak of our true nature. Especially in these modern nights, it’s difficult for kindred to completely get away from mortal’s prying eyes. Intelligent members of kindred society know it’s only truly a breach of the masquerade if the mortal remembers what they’ve seen and pursues the truth. 2 - Progeny - The childe you embrace is your weight to bear, But how long can a sire be held responsible for their progeny? The socially accepted standard is a formal releasing of the childe. Also if the childe moves to a new city, they are typically viewed as their own. The Invictus, however, always view a childer’s actions as those of the sire, and typically the Invictus will know who sired them. 3 - Amaranth - You are forbidden from devouring the heart’s blood of other kindred. Yet, this is often overlooked during a bloodhunt. But even then that kindred will always be looked at with suspicion. 4 - Final Death - Final Death shall be met with Final Death. This law was pushed heavily by the Carthians and the Lancea members. A kindred that kills another kindred shall be tried and convicted. If more than seven members of the council find the accused guilty, then they are to be sentenced to final death, through beheading or being staked and left for the morning Sun. It should be noted that it is usually seen as an attempt at Final Death when a Gangrel attacks another kindred while in the Gangrel is in frenzy, whether or not that Gangrel is known to have the ability of Claws of the Unholy. It should also be noted the Invictus practice of Monomacy, duals to the death, are difficult for the Sheriff to investigate. Either the Invictus will hide the information from the Sheriff, or the Sheriff will turn a blind eye to the action. 5 - Elysium - is sacrosanct. Violence on Elysium shall be met with Equal or Greater violence. The Keeper of Elysium shall have selected kindred to enforce peace on all Elysiums. The Keeper shall investigate (or appoint an investigator) any indirect violence, forcing others to violence on an Elysium, through powers or assets. The person found responsible for the violence shall be brought to the council for judgement. (The council is still deciding on making the Elysiums known to the other Supernaturals) 6 - Domain - A Kindred’s Domain is their own. Any seated member of the council (not merely a replacement) can grant a kindred Domain (as per the merit). If a Kindred is found to not be worthy of their Domain, it can be taken from them by a majority vote of the council. Typically kindred will petition either their clan or covenant chair, for a Domain they want. 7 - Harpy - Shall know all kindred who hold land. They shall know who comes and goes, (Cacophany Savy). The Harpy shall track. when the council grants or removes land from kindred. 8 - Sheriff - Shall be responsible for investigating and enforcing the laws as dictated by the Council. Primarily concerned with acts (or attempts) of Final Death and possible breaches of the Masquerade. Though they often have to aid the Harpy and the Keeper in their more specific respective duties. 9 - The Elected Seats of the Council shall be selected by each clan and covenant independently. These seats shall be selected every two years, (odd number years). Clans are selected on the Longest night, Winter Equinox. Covenant seats are chosen on the Shortest night, the Summer Solstice. While the Carthians might vote on their representative, not all of them select their representative this way. The Council shall act as the Judicial and Legislative body of the City. Allowing the Sheriff, Harpy, and Keeper to act as the Executive branch. Selections for the Executive offices should be nominated by single members of the council, then seconded by another member. Once all the nominees are in, the council has two weeks to vote. A kindred must have a majority of the council to be elected. They are selected on the Winter Solstice of even number years. Each executive officer may select a number of deputies equal to their City status.